


Study Sesh

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, High School, Love, Romance, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: I wanted to rewrite the Eclare scene in "Tonight Tonight"
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 3





	Study Sesh

It was only a few days until Spring Break and exams time so the students were stressing over the work they needed to know. Over at the Edwards/Martins where Clare and Eli were studying and have been since around six pm so almost two hours. Eli had been careful whenever he and Clare were making out and a little more but not there yet and since what happened over a month ago with Asher but thankfully he's in jail and Clare had a lot of support and Eli was her safe place. As they study sitting upon Clare's bed as textbooks spreaded out on Clare's bed as they were looking at Eli heavy breathes because of his calculus.

Clare listens in some way the breathing was very calming to her. It was letting her know they are okay. She loved him and he loved her. She looks up from her textbook looking at Eli with love she gazed softly at him "Heavy breathing". 

The older teen boy looks up at his girlfriend and smiles with a chuckle "Just stressing over this calculus exam" Eli looks backs at his notebook. 

"Just think once you are in film school next year no more maths" Clare happily says as she smiles softly at the boy she loved. She knew how much she would miss him. It was scary since he would be in another country while she was stuck in Toronto and at Degrassi. She hoped her senior will fly by so she will be at Columbia and be with Eli so they could live their lives in peace with no dramas. 

Eli looks at Clare. He was so in love with her he was taken by beauty as he always is, those blue eyes were even prettier and her kind face. Speaking of faces he wanted to make out with her so he leaned closer as Clare knew what he was about to do followed suit as their lips met. 

She pulls back "Wait" she puts her intex finger on Eli's lip as he sighs softly. "I need to move these books' ' she gathered all the books and textbooks and put them on the floor carefully and turned back to face Eli "Now we can have fun".

"Fun indeed" Eli smirks as he runs his fingers through Clare's soft curls as their lips crashed with their tongues fighting for domain but Eli won. 

Clare lays back gently pulling Eli tugging on his t-shirt as she wraps her hand on back of his neck as they made out passionately as she let out a moan as Eli's free hand reached behind her back as he was about to unclasped her bra but she slap his hand away "Eli…. Not yet" she looked at him and he nodded in agreement.

"Sorry I'm so sorry Edwards" he was about to sit up but was stopped but Clare tugged him closer. 

"Don't be sorry you have nothing to be sorry Eli" She reasures him. "You know I love you so much and when I'm ready I'll let you know".

"And I will wait as long I can wait '' Eli smiles back down at Clare looking into her eyes as his lip touches hers as they make out what seems like forever but it was only a minute as Clare's door creaked open.

"It's time for- CLARE DIANA EDWARDS!" 

At that moment Eli popped up with Clare sitting up to see who just came in "Mom? This is not what it looks like I promise".

Helen crosses her arms with a frown "I think it time for Eli to leave".

Eli hurried to get his bag as he picked up his books and dashed out Clare's bedroom like a cartoon character as he ran out the house. 

Mrs Martin walks closer "Did you get any studying done sweetie?" 

"All studied up and about what me and Eli were doing. We were just relaxing" Clare explains.

"I wasn't born yesterday Clare however I trust you" Clare's mother informs and kisses Clare's head.

"You can trust me".

"Then goodnight sweetheart" Helen says as she then turns around and walks out of Clare's room. 

A soft laugh of two young people could be heard Clare knew it was Jake and Katie so she walked out her room to see "Oh I guess my mum didn't catch you guys. No guests pass 8, I know lame right" Clare smiled at her step brother and her good friend who helped her out.

Jake looks down leaning against the door frame "My dad's new school so…". 

"Are you sure because…" Clare was about to say something but was interrupted by Katie trying to drag Jake. 

Jake and Katie left Clare was confused with the fact that Jake got to have Katie over until all hours but when she and Eli are alone he has to leave. She knew something was not right and that there was a double standard. 


End file.
